A Lost Brother, Found
by KiraNova19
Summary: Kagome is a dog demon miko, inu has killed everyone. She finds out she is adopted and has a brother Kyubbii. What happens when she returns in the mist of the cuniun exams? narutoxinuyasha crossover! On hold...I just can't concentrate on it...help me any1
1. Lost Brother: Naruto Uzumaki

Kagome Higorashi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves

By Kira Nova

Chapter 1: The Lost Brother...Found?

She sat alone; once again he had gone to see Kikyo (EWW its KINKY HOE! Um opps, did I say that.  
He always left her when he saw those damn soul collectors within the moonlit midnight sky. She had seen them kiss┘again, and she ran. She ran until her legs gave out. She had recently learned that she was an inu (dog) youki (demon) miko (priestess) immortal (angel) goddess.  
Inuyasha hasn▓t found out yet, but everyone else knew. She used to live with her younger brother, a kitsune (fox) youki (demon) immortal (angel) god, Kyubbii, outside of a ninja village. She missed him so much, so much it hurt her. Then, as she cried under the moonlit sky, a black portal opened and sucked her in.

She landed in the mist of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the mist of a meeting with every ninja there.  
Gasps were heard every where.

⌠Who are you stranger,■ the head hokage asked.  
Her head high she spoke,

⌠My name is Kagome┘ Kagome Higorashi. I am an inu youki miko immortal goddess. Tell me is this the Village Hidden in the Leaves?■

⌠Yes it is. What do you seek?■ He replied.

⌠My younger brother┘ he▓s here┘I SENSE HIM! GIV E HIM BACK TO ME!■ Her eyes turned red and she started growling.

⌠I do not know who or where your brother is, miss. I am very sorry.■

⌠Kyubbii! Where are you?■ She ran into the middle of the ninjas, where she sensed her younger brother.  
She found a blonde haired boy about the same age as Kyubbii.

⌠Who are you? What have you done to Kyubbii?!■ She held the boy up by his collar.

⌠HEY GET OFF OF ME! I don▓t know where your damn brother is!■ He struggled. He started to glow.

⌠Sister?! He said you were dead! He made me loose control!■ Naruto/ Kyubbii cried.

⌠Shhhh┘ it▓s alright┘What should I call you now?■

⌠Naruto┘is alright.■ He said.

⌠Ok Naruto┘Oh the shikon jewel has been scattered around these villages┘ (Mutters) Inuyasha that baka (stupid/idiot) (Regular) Um yeah┘so we are going to need help.■

⌠Kakashi! You will take your group, along with Lee, Neji, and Garra. Assist Lady Kagome and Lord Naruto to their destinations and protect them. Is that clear?■ Hokage said.

⌠Yes sir. Let▓s go■ Kakashi replied.

They walked out and started working their way to the jewel shards.

⌠Oh by the way I have come from the feudal era so if a Hanyou (half-demon) comes here to ⌠try■ to take me away, do not,  
I repeat, do not tell him I am here!■ Kagome said.

⌠Ok┘by the way I am Sakura.■ Sakura said.

⌠Hey┘us girls got to stick together, even with all these guys, we are going to get bored fast.■ Kagome laughed.

⌠Hey!■ Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Saske, and even Garra said.

⌠Sis┘this is going to take forever! Why don▓t you turn gigantic inu on us and carry us┘■ Naruto pleaded.

⌠Fine Brother. Stand back.■ Kagome said.

The ground shook; a black fog formed, and when it cleared there stood a black and blue inu. She bent down to let everyone on.

⌠Wow this is so cool! Naruto, can you do this?■ Sakura asked.

⌠Yes┘but it▓s a red kitsune not a blue and black inu.■ He smirked.

Kagome ran off at a very fast speed that made everyone hold on with all their might. Three hours later a youki appeared.

⌠Miko! Give me the jewel ssshardsss.■ A snake youki hissed.

Kagome turned back to normal.

⌠Never youki.■ She said turning into her immortal form. She had black and blue wings with long black and blue hair. Everyone except Naruto looked amazed.

⌠So you are an immortal goddess too? Interesting.■

⌠Not only that, but I am an inu youki too.■ Kagome smirked.

⌠Parish!■ The snake attacked with venom teeth.

⌠Not yet.■ She attacked with a feather whips┘hitting their target the snake youki vaporized.

⌠Weak. Sis those aren▓t even close to the youkis you▓ve taken out!■ Naruto cheered.

⌠I was wishing for a challenge┘■ Kagome pouted.

Saske, Lee, Neji, and Garra just sat there stunned that a girl could do that within five seconds flat and they could not.

Kagome did not have enough energy to change out of her goddess form. She had a long black kimono with a blue dragon on the back with slits on the sides. She sighed deeply.

⌠Damn I wished I didn▓t use up all my energy. Stupid goddess version.■ Kagome pouted.

⌠It▓s kawaii! I wish I could look like you!■ Sakura said with sparkling eyes.

⌠Feh. You don▓t want this power. When I finish collecting all of the shikon jewel shards I am going to be the most hunted person and thing alive.  
Such is the life of a goddess. The youkis will have another reason to hunt me when I have the full jewel.  
Then they will try to make me their┘mate┘■ Kagome shuddered and Naruto growled.

⌠Let them try! I will kill every last one if I have to!■

⌠Why would they do that? And what does mate mean?■ Lee asked.

⌠Mate means the same thing ningens (mortals) say marriage┘and they want to because if they do they will turn into what ever kind of youki they already are plus have all of my powers┘It really sucks.■ Kagome said with her head down.

⌠Oh, poor Kagome-sama!■ Neji said. Everyone looked at him funny.

⌠Um why did you call her √sama?■ Garra said.

⌠She is of higher status than all of us put together. I will show her my respect as should you.■ Neji said bowing to Kagome.

⌠Not again┘ Ok get this straight Neji; I would like all of us just to say each others name no √Sama, -Chan, or any other thing like that!■ Kagome sighed.

⌠Why not? You deserve that title.■ Neji continued.

⌠Because I did not know of my inu youki immortal powers till two days ago!  
I was a lowly reincarnation of a powerful, beautiful, and graceful miko.  
I was a ningen (basically this means mortal/human) miko. I am not used to the titles or the respect.■ Kagome said, ⌠I must go to scout ahead. I will be back by nightfall.■ With that she flew off.

⌠Naruto, why does Kagome sound so sad?■ Saske asked.

⌠Inu-baka! I will kill you for hurting her so much!■ Naruto howled into the night.  
Everyone was worried about Kagome and wondered who this Inu-baka is and what he has done to Kagome.

⌠Who▓s Inu-baka?■ Lee asked.

⌠That Hanyo inu! He was Kagome▓s first love.  
He showed her love, and then turned his back on her to go to that dead Kinky-hoe! She has been dead for some time but an evil miko raised her.  
He put into Kagome▓s head that she was her reincarnation and a lesser version, an uglier and stupider version. He ruined her.■ Naruto said.

⌠Poor Kagome, she had to go through that all alone!■ Sakura cried.

Just then Inuyasha appeared.

⌠Where▓s the wench? She needs to get the jewel shards! I need to make Kikyo alive again and kill Kagome!■ Inuyasha said.

⌠YOU! You hurt my sister! No wonder she came home!■ Naruto yelled.

⌠Sorry shorty, but she has a brother, Souta, and he is a ningen, not a god kitsune youki!■ Inuyasha yelled.

⌠Leave Inuyasha, or I will kill you just like Kinky-hoe started fifty years ago.■ Kagome returned.

⌠Kagome! You▓re an inu youki miko immortal goddess?!■ Inuyasha stuttered.

⌠Told you I was never that bitch▓s reincarnation! I am not weak Inuyasha and you are a baka.  
Everyone knew who and what I was except you, even your bitch knew. And everyone but you knew she was running with Naraku.■ Kagome sneered.

⌠Oh well, I will leave and take two of your friends back to the feudal era with me.■ Inuyasha picked up Neji and Lee.  
Then Kagome shot a light arrow at him and sent him back to the past. Neji and Lee were transported home.

⌠Someday he is going to piss of the wrong girl■ Kagome said.

⌠Garra, Saske, and Kakashi, one of you will return home. Naruto, Sakura, and I will stay here while you decide.  
I am only doing this because only five will journey with me.■ Kagome ordered.

⌠All in favor of Kakashi going home raise your hand!■ Saske said.

Everyone but Kakashi raised their hands and Kagome transported him home. All that was left was five seventeen year old teens.  
Two girls and three guys were the whole group now.

⌠Guys go get firewood and Sakura will help me make dinner.■ Kagome said. All of them scattered to find the wood.

Everyone lay asleep except Kagome, who was looking up at the crescent moon in the sky. Unknown to her Saske woke up and sat next to her.

⌠Hey.■

⌠Hey Saske, what are you doing up?■

⌠I could not sleep. Why are you up?■

⌠Goddesses only need to sleep once every year, unless weakened in battle. I have slept everyday except today, Naruto isn▓t used to it yet, but he will be.■ Kagome explained.

⌠Oh. I▓m sorry about Inuyasha.■ Saske said.

⌠It▓s not your fault. Don▓t worry about it! I am happier now that I found my brother and his friends. I am not lonely anymore.  
But I do miss my kit. Shippo is my adoptive son, he is with Inuyasha, and I forgot to grab him before I was transported here.■ Kagome let a tear fall down her cheek. Saske noticed it and wiped it off.

⌠Do not cry, you can get him back right?■

⌠No. I can not get him back, for Inuyasha has already killed him and my adoptive family, along with my sister Sango and her lecherous boy friend Miroku.■ Kagome▓s head was down. (Did I forget that she found out that Inu-baka had the blood of all of her friend▓s and kit▓s blood on him┘Opps┘I guess I didn▓t.)

⌠It▓s going to be alright. Would they want you to be sad? I don▓t think that they would.■ Saske hugged her.  
That night she fell asleep in his arms, while he also fell asleep.

⌠Awwwww!■ These words rang through out the forest morning. Sakura and Naruto were the only ones who thought so.  
Garra did not think so; he had a secret crush on Lady Kagome.

⌠Save it for a room!■ Garra growled. Everyone looked at him surprised by how mad he sounded.

⌠I think Garra likes my sister!■ Naruto laughed. Garra blushed and screamed, ⌠NO! I am just saying.  
We need to go, so save it for a room! I lost my appetite.■ Garra groaned. Everyone laughed.

⌠He▓s right Naruto lets wake them up so we can go.■ Sakura continued.

⌠Ok┘WAKE UP SASKE AND KAGOME!■ Naruto yelled.

⌠What the hell are you doing Naruto? We have been up since the awes.■ Saske said.

⌠So Kagome heard that Garra likes myonu.■ Sakura was cut off by Garra▓s sand.

⌠What she meant to say was; I like Oden┘■ Garra told her.

⌠O! I want my ODEN!■ Sobbing over her Oden, Kagome continued, ⌠So let us continue on our journey.■ Kagome got up, everyone sweat dropped, and she was followed shortly after by Saske.

⌠Where are we going to?■ Garra asked.

⌠To my time portal, we are going to the feudal era. I had to say that the jewel shards were here or I would not have been able to explain were they were.  
So we are going to the Bone Eaters well┘first to the future of 2007, then to the feudal era.■ Kagome stopped by a dry old well.  
Then she told everyone to hold on to her hand and she jumped. They were engulfed in a blue light and landed on solid ground in the future. 


	2. Into the future and futher into the past

Chapter 2: The future and further into the past

⌠So this is 2007? Cool sis! You have been living here all your life?■ Naruto questioned when they landed on the other side of the well.  
All Kagome did was nod. She jumped up to the top and waited for everyone to get up on their own, except for Naruto,  
whom jumped up onto the space next to Kagome to also wait for the others.

⌠Kagome! Where have you been? We have all been so worried about you since your family died!■ Three girls and one guy said, running over to where everyone now sat.

⌠Who are your hot friends?■ The brown haired, Katie asked.

⌠Yeah Kagome! Introduce us!■ The red haired, Alex stated.

⌠Are any of them single?■ The black haired, Taylor asked.

⌠Hey Higorashi.■ The brown haired boy, Hojo said.

⌠Um hey guys! These are my friends, Sakura, Garra, and Saske. This one is my twin brother, Naruto.  
I found out I was adopted and that all the family I had left was my twin brother, so I set out to find him, and look I did!■ Kagome smiled.

⌠So Higorashi, do you want to go out tonight, just the two of us?■ Hojo asked.

⌠Sorry, buddy, she is hanging out with us tonight!■ Saske, Naruto, and Garra said. Sakura just laughed her ass off.

⌠Sorry Hojo, these guys are very protective of me, so I guess I have to stay home tonight. So how is school?■ Kagome asked.

⌠Not as much fun with out you, but there was your two-timing boyfriend, he always waits outside of school for you, he was there today,  
and we just got out two minutes ago. He should still be around here some were.■ Katie said, while Alex, Taylor, and Hojo nodded their heads.

⌠Shit! He will not leave me alone! God damn it all!■ Kagome yelled.

⌠You guys should go, if Inuyasha shows up there is going to be blood shed.■ Garra said, glaring at Homo (I mean Hojo?).

⌠O┘ok┘See you later Kagome!■ They left waving at Kagome.

Saske, Sakura, and Naruto went to follow them to see if they meet up with Inuyasha.  
Garra sat down by Kagome and spoke to her softly, ⌠Kagome, it▓s alright, don▓t get mad or your demon will come out and then,  
Sasuke▓s, Naruto▓s, and mine will come out as well. I▓m a kitsune also, Saske is an inu, and Naruto, as you know, is also a kitsune.■

⌠Yea, I know, remember I am also a miko?■ Kagome questioned.

⌠Yea, I remember, how could I forget the most beautiful creature?■ Garra said not looking at her. Kagome gasped quietly, and smiled.

⌠Thank you Garra, you are very handsome, yourself.■ Kagome smiled a bright smile at him. Garra looked up, gave a small smile, and hugged her tightly.

⌠That is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me.■ He let a tear fall, and it hit Kagome▓s shoulder.  
Kagome sat up, wiped the tear off his cheek, and smiled.

⌠Well, they should be nicer to you, shouldn▓t they?■ Kagome said. Garra smiled and nodded.

⌠Thank you, Kagome.■ He smiled brightly. The others came back and smiled, for Garra is happy and does not just think that killing is his life,  
he has found happiness. They went inside for the night; Garra continued to smile all night long.  
Naruto finally asked out Sakura, who said yes, and Saske and Kagome said to themselves that they like the other,  
not that they actually told the other, that▓s suborned, stuck-up fools for you. They refused to tell each other how they each felt,  
for they feared rejection, so much for strong fighters who can kill very strong people, but can not tell someone they like them.

They jumped back into the old well the next morning. The blue light engulfed them once again, and they came out on the feudal era side.

⌠So this is the feudal era, the land of demons.■ Garra said. Just then a stick snapped.

⌠Who▓s there? Show yourself!■ Kagome yelled.

⌠Miko, you have gotten stronger┘now you are an inu youki miko immortal goddess, are you not?■ A cold voice said.  
The figure came out of the shadows to reveal the taiyouki of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru.

⌠Hello, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. What brings you here?■ Kagome bowed. Sesshomaru held up his hand to stop her.

⌠I should be bowing to you; you are the goddess and immortal. I apologize for our past encounters. I am in your debt, for trying to kill you.■ Sesshomaru bowed, while Kagome blushed, making all of the guys jealous.

⌠Who is the hunk, Kagome?■ Sakura asked.

⌠This is the taiyouki of the western lands, Lord Sesshomaru, the inu-baka▓s older and stronger half-brother.  
Lord Sesshomaru, this is my friends, and my long lost brother, Naruto. That▓s Sakura, Naruto, Saske, and Garra;  
they are ninja▓s from the future, but not as far as mine.■ Kagome said.

⌠Where is my half-breed brother?■ Sesshomaru asked. The question made the entire group of demons growl; Kagome, Naruto, Garra, and Saske.

⌠He should be dead!■ Saske yelled. Everyone else nodded.

⌠I see you are not on the best terms with the baka.■ Sesshomaru pointed out.

⌠No duh! He killed my adoptive family, my adoptive kit, my sister, and my sister▓s boyfriend, whom was like my own brother.■ Kagome yelled.

⌠Not to mention, he tried to kill us┘■ Sakura said.

⌠Hmm. You are the only ningen in this group. Would you like to become a youki, also?■ Sesshomaru asked. Sakura nodded her head.

⌠So be it.■ Sesshomaru cut his wrist and also hers and mixed their blood together.  
In a flash of light Sakura had white streaks in her hair, longer claws, and a white tail. She had become a full fledged youki. Naruto ran over to her.

⌠Sakura! You▓re gorgeous!■ Sakura blushed deeply.

⌠Thank you Naruto, you▓re not so bad yourself.■ She said. Naruto blushed, and then he nodded.

⌠I wish to travel with you, to repay my debt.■ Sesshomaru stated, not questioned. Kagome nodded.

⌠As you wish Lord Sesshomaru.■ Kagome said in response.

The newly six people┘youki group continued through the forest, searching for some sign of a jewel shard.

⌠This is so lame, sis, can we stop for the night? You girls can have first hot-spring!■ Naruto tried to convince. Kagome sighed.

⌠Fine Naruto, we will stop for the night. Sakura and I are off! No peaking, or else┘■ She flexed her claws, and left her threat hanging.  
She smiled and then she and Sakura ran off to the hot-springs.

⌠Kagome, I really like Naruto┘is that alright with you?■ Sakura had her head down.

⌠Why wouldn▓t it be?■ Kagome asked. Sakura lifted her head.

⌠He is your brother, and since you are the alpha in this pack, my youki instincts told me to ask you for permission.■ Sakura held her head up.

⌠No need Sakura. The only people whom have to ask are Naruto, Saske, Garra, and Sesshomaru in this pack.  
For they are the males and I must check with the female first to get her permission.■ Kagome smiled, which made Sakura smile and hug her.

⌠Thank you Kagome! You▓re the best sister ever!■ Sakura squealed. Kagome smiled at the phrase ▒sister▓ and she actually felt like she had another family, again.

⌠It▓s alright, you are■ like my little sis┘so don▓t get offended if I call you sis, alright?■ Kagome smiled.

⌠Then I get to call you sis!■ Sakura hugged her newly sister.

⌠I can actually make you like my sister, I can bite your wrist and put a little of my blood into yours┘■

⌠Really?! I would love that Kagome!■ Sakura squealed. Kagome nodded and cut both of their wrists.

⌠I will turn you into my blood-sister.■ She then said the following spell,

⌠A ningen, sisterly towards a youki, already a youki now you will be even more, I now grant you a wish, to be a blood-sister to me,  
and to be forever a friend.■

A light engulfed both Kagome and Sakura, and when it dimmed, two sisters stood there. Sakura had long black and pink hair, pink nails, and pink eyes.  
Her tail was the same color as her hair. Other than that she looks actually like Kagome.

⌠Thank you sister, I am forever grateful.■ Sakura said hugging Kagome.

⌠It was an honor sister of mine.■ Kagome hugged back.

⌠Now I have been turned youki by you and Sesshomaru┘it▓s my lucky day.■ Sakura giggled, followed shortly after by Kagome.

They turned in for the night, everyone congratulating the twin sisters about the obvious; how they were sisters┘duh.

Who is Kagome going to get with?

Garra-

Sasuke-

Sesshy-

???-

Authors corner...

Inuyasha: why am i the bad guy

Kira: umm let me think your a bastard...

TO BE CONTINUED::::: 


	3. SORRYSORRYSORRY

**Kira: Hey guys, sorry, but these stories don't catch my interest anymore...Soooo they are up for adoption and if no one wants them they will be deleted in 2 months...maybe more...**

**SORRY AGAIN, but How Can I Not Love You is the only story I will be keeping (and Another Day at Shigure's House which is finished)...I might look them over and redo them if anyone requests that.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
